A byproduct of the performance of some medical and surgical procedures is the generation of liquid, semi-solid and solid waste. This waste includes body fluids, such as blood, and irrigating solution that are introduced to the body site at which the procedure is performed. Solid and semisolid waste generated during a procedure includes bits of tissue and small pieces of the surgical material that may be left at the site. Ideally, the waste is collected upon generation so it neither fouls the surgical site nor becomes a biohazard in the operating room or other location at which the procedure is being performed.
A number of systems are available for use by surgical personnel for collecting this waste as it is generated. Generally, these units include a suction source, tubing that extends from the suction source and a containment unit between the tubing and the suction source. When the system is actuated, waste is drawn through the opening end of the tubing. The suction draws the waste through the tubing so that it flows into and is stored in the containment unit.
One system includes a mobile unit that includes a suction pump and a canister. Tubing is connected to the canister through a removable manifold. Since this unit is mobile, it can be positioned in relatively close proximity to the patient on whom the procedure is being performed. This reduces the extent to which the suction tubing, which invariably also functions as operating room clutter, is present around the surgical personnel.
Another feature of this system is the removable intake manifold. The manifold includes an optional filter element that traps large bits of solid matter which can potentially clog the down line components of the system. Moreover, the manifold is formed from material that makes it possible to provide the manifold as a single use item. After use of the system, effort does not have to be spent sterilizing the manifold. Instead, personnel handling the used manifold only need to contact the outer surface of this component, minimizing the extent to which individuals potentially come into contact with waste material.
Use of the above system significantly reduces the extent to which medical/surgical personnel are exposed to potentially hazardous medical waste. Nevertheless, there are some disadvantages associated with known waste collection systems. For example, a manifold can extend directly into the canister in which the waste is stored. Small droplets of waste can adhere to the sides of the manifold. Upon removal of the manifold from the mobile unit, adhered liquid is essentially an uncontained waste in the surrounding environment. If the liquid is not immediately wiped off the manifold, it can potentially fall off the manifold and be added waste matter that needs to be cleaned off a floor or other surface.
In known systems, the filter of the manifold does more than trap the small bits of solid that can clog the down stream components of the mobile unit. The filter also traps an appreciable volume of semi-solid state waste. Thus, care must be taken when removing the manifold to ensure that this waste does not escape.
Moreover, medical personnel sometimes visually monitor the volume of material collected by the mobile unit canister. This monitoring is performed to provide a rough estimate of the volume of fluid withdrawn from the patient during a procedure. If an appreciable amount of liquid remains trapped in the manifold, the accuracy of the quick visual estimate of collected stored fluid can be adversely affected.
Further, in known systems, upon removal of the manifold from the canister, the port on which the manifold was seated opens to the ambient environment. Material collected in the canister is known to emit smells that are typically considered unpleasant. Thus, the removal of the manifold results in the release of these odors into the environment.
Also, the air and other fluids flowing through the waste collection system, both the manifold and mobile unit, can generate noise. This noise contributes to the unwanted background noise in an operating room.